Different but Same
by 131pocoloco
Summary: Zoey's wish that Nyx granted her has become undone because of what happened to her soul at the end of Tempted. What will people think of her now? Is she the same old Zoey?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night all credit goes to P.C and Kristen Cast.

**Different but Same**

**Preface **

_[The preface takes place before Marked]_

Zoey's (pov)

I'm walking around the otherworld, looking at the beautiful gardens, trees, and streams. I'm thinking about all the years I have been wondering about this realm.

"Zoey", my mother, Nyx called out knocking me out of my thoughts, "come here I need to speak with you."

I followed my mother's voice; she's standing by a pond looking out across the water. She's beautiful and loving when calm, but if she's mad she isn't just beautiful, but deadly and fierce. We look and think quite alike my mother and I. We both have the same onyx eyes, black hair, high cheekbones, and a mind of our own.

"Hello μητέρα, how are you", I say while walking up behind her. She turns around to face me, looking at me lovingly.

"I'm fine, but like I said before I need to speak with you", she says changing from loving to serious in just seconds.

"Ok, what's wrong", I say my voice taking the same tone of voice as my mother's.

"I've been thinking about your wish, and now I've decided to grant It." my mother says.

What is she talking about? I thought about it for a few seconds, and then it came to me. "No way", "are you serious?" "You're going to let me go to earth", I blurted out.

"Yes, but you'll have to become human, and you'll lose your memories", she says sadly. "Also the only way to become a Goddess again is if something traumatic happens to your soul."

"Nyx, are you sure you want to grant our κόρη her wish?" says my father, Erebus, as he walks up behind mother.

"Yes, I'm sure as long as she still wants it." My mother states while looking at me.

"Yes, I still want it." I say while walking up to the pond. Looking down I see myself looking back at me. My mother and father call me "beautiful". I think looking at my eyes, hair, and intricate violet tattoos that cover all of my pale skin including my heart shaped face.

"Are you sure" my father says "you'll not look the same as you do now"

"I understand father, and that I will turn back into my Goddess form when my soul experiences trauma" I say with certainty.

My mother and father walk up to me and hug me. "Σας αγαπάμε (We love you)" my mother says while putting her hands on both side of my face. She then looks me in the eye and says "Merry meet, Merry part, and Merry meet again". Before I can even repeat her she kisses my forehead, and my Goddess form is no more.

Until…

* * *

**A/N : Hope you all liked it! =)**

**Wanted**

**Reviews**

**Good or Bad**


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night all credit goes to P.C and Kristen Cast.

**Different but Same Chapter One**

_[Zoey is still in the otherworld with Stark after he comes back from Kalona killing him.]_

Zoey's (pov)

I'm starting to feel really strange like having an out of body experience.

"Zoey are you okay", Stark says while leading us towards some sort of tree. "This" he says pointing to the tree, "is The Hanging Tree".

Once we got to the tree we started kissing my arms around Stark's neck and my fingers sliding through his hair while his hands went to my waist. "I love you so much, Stark" I confess, my forehead resting against his. "I love you too, Zoey", he says kissing me on my lips once more. Those three words made my mind, body, and soul, feel so much lighter.

"Drink from me, Zoey", Stark says his eye's practically begging me. "Are you sure, Stark" I say. "Yes" he says with reassurance. I move my mouth to his neck and bite down savoring every drop of blood that went into my mouth. Then I feel pressure on my neck a slight pain I started to feel what he is feeling, love. We had imprinted. When we stopped drinking I felt a burning tingling feeling. I knew at once my tattoos are back and I am myself again, almost.

My knees gave out on me and I collapsed onto the ground.

_[In the Chamber of the Fianna Foil]_

Aphrodite's (pov)

I'm standing by Darius in the Chamber of the Fianna Foil with his arms around my waist. We are staring at Stark and Zoey's forms waiting to see what happens. Suddenly I fell to the floor my eyes burning in pain.

**Vision:**_ Flashes of a woman vampire I have never seen before strong stature, tall, and very intimidating._** End of Vision**

"Are you okay?" Darius asks me. He's on his knees looking down at me, taking a wet rag and wiping the blood off my face. "Do I look okay to you?!" I say acting like my normal bitchy self. Darius looked away his face showing hurt. "Sorry, can't help what I say" Shit I'm in it deep. He sits me up leaning against him. "Here drink this" he says handing me a goblet of water. Wait water "Can't I have some wine?" I complain. "No you need to rehydrate, and wine will do the opposite" Darius states. I take the water and chug it down, I could care less about who sees me. Maybe Darius was right. I peck him on the lips real quick, but wanting to do so much more.

"What did you see in your vision?" Sgiach asks looking at me.

"I saw some woman vampire, very powerful by the looks of her". I hand the now empty goblet back to Darius. "A women?" Darius questions me. "Yes, a woman, do I need to repeat myself?" I say annoyed. "No, you do not, my queen" Darius replies. He must really love me to put up with everything I put him through.

"Okay, what's happening with Stark and Zoey?" I ask being serious for once. As soon as I said that Zoey's eyes opened. "Oh my Goddess, Zoey, are you Okay?", but she didn't reply. A white light erupted around Zoey; it got so bright I had to look away with my hands covering my already hurting eyes. When I looked at Zoey again it wasn't Zoey, but the woman that was in my vision.

The "woman" possibly Zoey had onyx eyes, waist length black hair, high cheekbones, and had to be a least six feet tall give or take a few inches. The "woman" is wearing a black floor length strapless dress. So it's showing off her violet tattoos that are on her face framing her knowledgeable eyes with swirls and a crescent moon. The tattoos are also on her shoulders running down her arms with stars and the different phases of the moon.

I really need to know something "Zoey, is that you?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, my name is Zoey, I'm Nyx's daughter, but I am still the Zoey you know in some ways" Zoey answers her intonation sounding strong leader like.

Zoey turns away from me and to Stark. Her back still had the same runes as before just more enhanced. She walks up to the Seol ne Gigh (the Seat of the Spirit), he's lying on, and reaches her hand out to stop Seoras. She grabs the Guardian's wrist and saying "you may stop now Guardian it's time for Stark to return from his journey." Seoras stops cutting Stark into hamburger meat and looks up at Zoey "I shall stop Goddess" he says nodding his head in acknowledgement at Zoey. Zoey then puts her hands over top of Stark's wounds. They start healing until their completely gone. Zoey pulls out a jet black dagger, slices her wrist and says" σας ευχαριστώ" (Thank You). She let her blood flow from her wrist to Stark's mouth until it heals. "Come back now my Guardian, Warrior, and lover" Zoey says then kisses Stark. Stark opens his eyes, gets up off the Seol ne Gigh, looks at Zoey affectionately, and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you for being here, my Queen, Priestess, and lover"

Zoey's (pov)

I turn towards Sgiach who is still sitting on her throne. "Sgiach come with me, I need to talk to you" I say while motioning my arms for her to come to me. Sgiach gracefully hops down from her throne and stops before me. "Stark and Seoras stay here" before they could start protesting I say "We will be perfectly fine. "Stark take this gift from me, and use your Goddess given gift and master it" I tell him while handing him an ebony black bow with some deadly sharp arrows that could kill immortals. "Zoey I..." I stopped him by kissing him on the lips. "Just take the gift my love."

"Take my hand Sgiach" she grasps my hand tightly…

* * *

**A/N: Please review**

**The reason she has moon and star tattoos is because she is Nyx's Daughter so she kind of a second in command type thing, but that might change. I'm not sure. I know Nyx Said in the Preface "you will be human" but she didn't want her daughter to be defenseless. That's why she was a vampire until she changed back into her Goddess Form. **


End file.
